Desafio Presente de Natal: FANTASIAS
by Mary Spn
Summary: Fic para o Desafio Presente de Natal fandom Supernatural - Era véspera de natal... Um caso não resolvido, um sonho... uma fantasia realizada. E que fantasia! ** Wincest **


_**Desafio: Presente de Natal - Amanda Izidoro  
**_

_**FANTASIAS**_

Personagens: Sam / Dean

Item utilizado: Sam e Dean fantasiados de Duendes em um Shopping Center.

Nota: Conteúdo adulto - Wincest.

Sinopse: Era véspera de natal... Um caso não resolvido, um sonho... uma fantasia realizada. E que fantasia!!

* * *

- Encontrou alguma coisa, Sam? Ou vai ficar fuçando neste notebook o dia inteiro? - Dean resmungava impaciente.

- Na verdade sim... Escuta só, Dean: _"Funcionários das lojas do segundo andar do Shopping Live, dizem ter visto uma garotinha de aproximadamente 12 anos, com os olhos vermelhos e a garganta cortada, vagando pelos corredores e dizendo as pessoas repetidas vezes que elas irão morrer antes do natal"._

- E o que você acha que é? Algum espírito vingador?

- Talvez... Ou quem sabe... um presságio de morte?

- Que seja, amanhã é Natal, Sammy!

- Então Dean, mais um motivo para irmos verificar.

- Eu não sei, isto está me parecendo baboseira, uma pegadinha ou algo assim, e não algo sobrenatural. Acho que este caso não é para nós.

- Dean, e se for verdadeiro? Ela disse que estas pessoas vão morrer antes do natal, então quer dizer que será hoje a noite... E se alguma tragédia acontecer?

- Fala sério, Sam!

- Dean, por favor, o que custa a gente verificar?

- Eu detesto como você sempre fica meloso no Natal.

- Meloso?

- É, fica aí... todo sentimental. O mundo vai acabar de qualquer jeito, não vai?

- Não se pudermos impedir.

- Que seja... Mas então, qual é a sua idéia, gênio? Se nós ficarmos a noite toda circulando no segundo andar do shopping, com o EMF na mão, com certeza irão nos prender.

- Eu tenho um plano, Dean!

- Era isso o que eu temia!

Sam saiu para providenciar o necessário para colocar seu plano em prática, enquanto Dean aproveitou para tirar uma soneca.

Chegando a noite, se dirigiram ao Shopping, e Dean não entendeu nada quando Sam lhe entregou um pacote...

- O que é isso, Sam?

- O que está parecendo, Dean? Sua fantasia!

- Fantasia? Fantasia de... Oh, não! Você só pode estar brincando!

- Dean, você tem alguma idéia melhor? É o único jeito de circularmos a noite inteira no segundo andar do Shopping sem sermos descobertos. Eles estavam contratando pessoal para trabalhar nisso, então eu fui lá e peguei.

- Grande idéia, gênio! Eu não vou vestir essa coisa ridícula!

- Ah, você vai sim... E Dean? É pra já, nós não temos tempo!

Dean revirou os olhos, e saiu em direção ao vestiário para se trocar.

Sam já estava há meia hora parado sozinho na saída da escada rolante, esperando por Dean. Se sentia ridículo dentro daquela fantasia ridícula, mas foi a única maneira, ou a mais fácil que encontrou para ficarem de vigia, principalmente se tratando de uma criança.

Sua paciência já estava esgotando, então Sam foi até o vestiário para ver o que estava acontecendo com Dean.

Chegando lá, encontrou Dean parado em frente ao espelho de cara emburrada...

- Eu não vou desfilar pelo shopping vestido desse jeito! Não mesmo!

- Dean, quanto antes a gente terminar o trabalho, antes você vai poder voltar pra sua cama e dormir. Então vamos, por favor?

- Sammy... olha pra mim? E esse... esse chapéu? Essas orelhas? Isso é ridículo!

- Não sei se você percebeu Dean, mas isto não é um desfile de moda. É um trabalho, então vamos, nós não temos tempo a perder!

Dean bufou e mesmo contrariado, seguiu Sam até as laterais da escada rolante. Ligou o EMF no bolso do traje, e ficou ali parado, sorrindo sem graça para as pessoas que passavam, e acenando para algumas crianças. E ainda para sua desgraça, o Shopping estava lotado.

Sam, igualmente desconfortável, ou até mais, porque pensou que nunca havia visto um duende da sua altura, o que se tornava mais ridículo ainda, circulou por todo o segundo andar, e pelas lojas, a procura da garotinha.

Já era hora do shopping fechar e nada da garota aparecer. Dean já estava com vontade de socar o seu irmão por fazê-lo passar por toda esta humilhação em vão.

- Eu não falei, Sam? Não era trabalho para nós.

- É, mas mesmo assim a gente não podia arriscar, não é Dean?

- Ah, qual é? Vamos cair fora daqui!

Entraram no Impala, ainda vestindo os trajes de duende, então Sam deu risada...

- Qual é a graça? – Dean perguntou bravo.

- Você até que fica bonitinho de Duende, Dean!

- Cala a boca!

Sam continuou a rir, principalmente porque Dean havia ficado emburrado, e então entraram no quarto do motel...

- Você precisava ter visto a sua cara, Dean!

Mas Dean estava escorado na porta do quarto... pensativo, e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios...

- Dean? Terra para Dean! – Sam disse passando a mão na frente dos olhos de Dean, o tirando do transe...

- Não enche, Sam! – Dean disse empurrando a mão de Sam para longe.

- No que você estava pensando?

- Você não vai querer saber...

- Ah, eu vou sim, agora você me deixou curioso!

- Eu só estava lembrando de um sonho que eu tive uma vez... acho que eu tinha a sua idade na época, mas eu nunca me esqueço... Caramba! E agora que eu olhei você vestido desse jeito, eu lembrei...

- E qual era o sonho, Dean?

- Nah, deixa pra lá...

- Não mesmo! Agora você vai contar!

- E se eu não quiser?

- Aí eu vou ficar perguntando até você falar...

- É ridículo, Sam! E muito esquisito, eu não quero falar sobre isso!

- E existe alguma coisa na nossa vida que não seja esquisita? Vamos lá, eu quero saber...

- Sammy, se você rir da minha cara, eu mato você!

- Ok, agora conta! – Sam estava ficando mais e mais curioso a cada minuto.

Dean então deitou na cama e começou a lembrar...

- Bom, no meu sonho eu estava dormindo... era uma cama de motel qualquer, mas você não estava.

- Não?

- Não, eu estava sozinho. Aí eu me acordo, no sonho, é claro... sentindo mãos acariciando o meu corpo e...

- E?- Sam estava começando achar aquilo interessante.

- Eu olho para baixo e vejo que estou nu... e aquelas mãos macias continuam passeando pelo meu corpo, mas eu não posso ver quem é, então...

- E então? – Sam perguntou ansioso...

- Então eu sinto uma língua quente, passando pelo meu peito e meus mamilos, e ela vai descendo pela minha barriga, e... pelo meu...

- E aí?

- Aí... você sabe... E eu gemia, e... de repente eu olho na direção do meu pau, para ver quem estava fazendo aquelas maravilhas, e eu vejo apenas um chapéu, verde, igual a esse que você está usando... e as orelhas...

- Dean, você está me dizendo que sonhou com um Duende fazendo sexo oral em você?

- Você prometeu que não ia rir, Sammy!

Então Dean olhou meio envergonhado para seu irmão, mas Sam não estava rindo, muito pelo contrário, parecia bem interessado na história do sonho...

- E como foi? – Sam continuava curioso.

- Como foi o que?

- Eu quero saber se foi bom...

- Bom, eu acordei com a cueca melada, o que você acha? O danado do duende sabia o que estava fazendo...

- Hmm... e você acha que Duendes podem realizar desejos? – Sam disse pensativo.

- O que?

- Já passa da meia noite, Dean... já é Natal...

- E o que tem isso?

- Quem sabe eu possa dar um presente pra você... Realizar um desejo seu. – Sam disse se aproximando demais de Dean.

- O que? – Dean disse sem entender nada.

Mas Sam já estava praticamente em cima dele neste momento, arrancando primeiro o chapéu e as orelhas de duende que Dean estava usando, para em seguida, sem mesmo dar tempo de Dean raciocinar, começar a abrir a sua fantasia, com suas mãos passeando pelo abdômen e peitoral de seu irmão.

Dean nem sequer conseguiu se mover, só conseguia gemer enquanto Sam atacava o seu pescoço com a língua, para então descer para os seus mamilos e abdômen, fazendo um rastro úmido e quente por onde passava.

Sam voltou para cima e passou a língua pelos lábios tentadores de Dean, o beijando em seguida, explorando cada partezinha daquela boca sensual.

Dean simplesmente parou de pensar, correspondeu aos beijos com vontade, sorrindo ao ver que Sam ainda estava com toda a sua fantasia de duende, inclusive as orelhas.

Sam então reiniciou o caminho, beijando e lambendo o peitoral e abdômen do seu irmão, mas desta vez desceu um pouco mais, apertando e acariciando o volume na calça de duende de Dean, que gemia mais alto com os toques.

Não demorou para que Sam arrancasse a sua calça e cueca, parando um momento para apenas observar o corpo perfeito do seu irmão.

Então voltou a se concentrar no que fazia, e tomou o membro de Dean em uma das mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que passava a língua por toda a sua extensão. Em seguida Sam o abocanhou por completo, alternando entre chupar e lamber a glande, sentindo Dean arquear seu corpo e gemer mais alto de prazer, enquanto isso Sam levou sua mão livre para dentro de sua própria calça de duende, acariciando e bombeando seu próprio membro.

Dean estava indo a loucura, se deliciando com o que seu irmãozinho estava fazendo, e ao olhar para baixo, só pode ver o chapéu e as orelhas de duende, assim como em seu sonho.

Não demorou muito para Dean gozar na boca de Sam, e este também após mais alguns movimentos de sua mão acabou gozando em seguida.

Permaneceram deitados na cama, ofegantes, e só então Sam retirou o chapéu e as orelhas, fazendo Dean rir satisfeito.

- Sammy, vou te falar, você é bom nisso, hein! Esse duende trabalha ainda melhor que o do meu sonho...

Sam apenas riu e se voltou para beijar Dean na boca.

- E sabe que você fica uma gracinha com esta roupa?

- Você acha, Dean? Cara, você tem umas fantasias meio esquisitas, não tem? - Sam dizia sorrindo.

- Como você mesmo disse: Existe algo que não seja esquisito em nossas vidas?

- É, você tem razão.

- E Sam?

- Huh?

- Eu não te contei a melhor parte...

- Do que?

- O sonho não terminou por ali...

- Não? E como terminou?

- Não, depois do boquete, o Duende me deixou foder ele a noite inteira...

Sam gargalhou...

- Agora você já está se aproveitando, Dean!

- Qual é, Sam? Esse não é o meu presente de natal?

- Feliz natal, Dean!

- Feliz natal, Sammy! – Dean disse enquanto rolava seu corpo para cima de Sam. Teria o seu presente... e sem dúvida este era o melhor e mais precioso presente que já recebera...

* * *

_**FIM**_

Caramba! Nem acredito que escrevi isso tão rápido! Confesso que a minha primeira reação ao imaginar os meninos fantasiados de duende, foi de achar muito, muito engraçado. Mas depois... bom, a minha imaginação foi longe!! rsrs. Espero que tenham gostado! E que eu tenha cumprido o desafio!

Beijos!!


End file.
